Player Q
This article is for anwsering player questions about there character's backsrories or whatever you want to ask. If you want to ask the player something, just put a new topic down and let the player anwser it when they can. Also, don't forget the name of the player, also. If you want the GM Q&A, go to Questions and Anwsers. To Sonik: What kind of relationship does Mortal have with his parents? Are they friendly, or does he resent them, or what? ~Rhadamanthus Decided this one a few days ago. Mortal has extreme resent towards his father for the way he treats him, like a baby, but is friendly with his mother because she is kind and caring. ~Sonik To ???: So, if Sarah is the leader of the Guild of Vampire Slayers, then who's the leader sinces she's on Smoosh? Something I've been wondering for a while. So, who's taking Sarah's place since she's on Smoosh? I would love to know! ~SegaServ Since Sarah knew she'd probably be gone for a while, she turned over leadership of the Guild to her most trusted ally, Jonas Flint. Smoosh will probably meet up with him at some point or another, but in the meantime, it's safe to say that the Guild is in good hands. ''-??? To ???: How old was Sarah and Eddie when they met? Topic please. ''I dunno, maybe about a year or two younger than they are now, I guess. -??? To Rhad'': Is Washington's brother a punk or like a gentlemen like him? It's a funny question, I know. But I was wondering sinces he's a dochebag, I figured this. So, is he?~ SegaServ ''He's more of a traditional gangster (not to be confused with gangsta). You know, pinstriped suit, fedora...So he's a smooth-talking douchebag. ~Rhad To Sonik: Does Mortal want to be king? As in, how does he feel about inheriting the throne? ~Rhad Well, he's both excited and a bit resentful. He wants to be King and get the position he only dreamed of as a young one, but he's resentful because he thinks he could end up like he father. ~Sonik To Rhad: How does Rustynuts still feel about Smoosh? Is he still a grumpy old man? Or, he's making good relationships with the others? ~SegaServ Rustynuts's mind goes something like this every morning: "Huh? Am I still alive? Where am I? Who are these people? They're all younger than me! I hate them! Where's breakfast?" The only people he gets along with are Ein and Lupez...And he has a bit of a creepy interest in Sarah, though he doesn't show it much. ~Rhad To Rhad: How does Washigton feel about Nico personally? I mean deeply how does he feel about Nico and her safty?~SegaServ Isn't it obvious? He likes her. A lot. Like, a LOT. Like, he loves her, and stuff. He just can't find the right way to express his feelings. But he is definitely attracted to her, and tries his best to send hints. ~Rhad To ???: When the Guild of Vampire Slayers formed? Like the Rebel Alliance when was it formed?~ SegaServ Well, ever since the vampires rose to power (which first occurred centuries ago), pockets of human resistance groups have sprang up all over Forksylvania. Most of them ended up getting wiped out about a year or two after they were founded at the latest, but The Guild has managed to stay operational for nearly one hundred years, making them Public Enemy #1 in the eyes of the vampires. It should be noted that Sarah was only in charge of the Guild for about a year and a half before she left to join Smoosh. -??? To ???: Are you going to make a second banner for the RP? ﻿Just asking. ~SegaServ I'm not sure. I kind of have a lot of work ahead of me, so it might not be for a while. That, and I need some new pencil crayons. -??? To ???: Does Sarah have any feeling for Eddie? ﻿I mean she can't possibly hate Eddie all the time, right?~SegaServ Sarah's relationship with Eddie is...complicated. Maybe somewhere deep down Sarah still cares for Eddie, but her dedication to her duty as a vampire slayer (and the fact that they were never exactly a happy couple to begin with) makes it difficult for those feelings to show themselves. -??? To ???: Does Eddie actually intend to help Sarah? I know he promised he'd return to Forksylvania and help her, but does he actually intend to do this, or will he chicken out? ~Rhad Well, let me put it this way: Eddie is scared about returning to his homeworld and confronting his father, but he's even more scared of what Sarah will do to him if he refuses to help her. So unless he can find a way to weasel out of returning to Forksylvania, he's decided to accept the fact that he's screwed no matter what he does, so he might as well try to do something useful.-??? To all: what's the reception to characters with less spotlight? Such as Lupez, Wyu, Zepul, Random WTF, Hoar, etc. (I'm particuarly interested in your opinions on Hoar- I could never tell if she was liked or hated by the players.) Are there any that you feel should get more attention? ~Lightning Snow In the delicious stew that is The Insane Quest, the minor NPCs are like the occasional flavor blob you get between the normal ingredients, so they're rather delightful. Hoar is one of those characters that's likable simply because they're NOT likable. Personally, I'd like to see Travis Touchdown again. ~Rhad '' ''I agree. Right now I think these minor characters have just enough "screen time" to make them interesting without growing stale. I'd also like so see Travis return at some point, and maybe Zepul and Wyu as well. And, like Rhad said, Hoar is the character everybody likes to dislike. -??? Like Rhad and ??? said, their spotlight is fine. But of course I would love to see Travis again and new other NPC's! ~SegaServ I would love to see Travis, Wyu and the Random WTF a few more times. I wouldn't mind seeing the Naruto ninjas again either! :P ~Sonik To ???: Does Sarah hates guns? I'm just wondering since she doesn't use guns, just only knives. ~SegaServ Sarah dislikes guns because a) They're rather scarce in Forksylvania (Eddie had to swipe his from a travelling tourist) b) They're not that effective on vampires and other supernatural creatures, and c) She wants to prove that she can be just as competent without using "cheap" weapons like firearms. -??? To ???: Do you get tired of being asked so many questions Does Sarah's whip have a name? wink wink nudge nudge ~Rhad I'm not so much tired or annoyed as I am surprised that everyone wants to know so much about my characters. I mean, I'm glad their popular and everything, but even I'm willing to admit there's a few places that they need to be tweaked. Eddie, in particular, needs to have some serious Character Development to stop him from becoming an even bigger wuss than Shinji Ikari and Strong Sad put together. I'll probably resolve this problem if he gets his own chapter, though I'll have to pull it off in such a way that he doesn't steal too much of the spotlight, lest I go too far in the other direction and make him a plot-stealing Marty Stu. Not that I think that will be a problem, of course. I just need to toughen him up a bit so he will be equal to the other characters in terms of combat ability and so on. As for Sarah, I think her natural Character Development is going along at a good pace so far. She calls it Vera. ~??? To Anyone: Why hasn't anyone asked me any questions? I mean, can anyone give some more suggestions on how to de-sue Lori? I think I got her backstory about her, also about her dad, down. But I just want a little more advice on to improve on her. So.......? ~ SegaServ Well, like I said before, th best place to start is to give Lori some believable flaws. You seem to be on the right track as of now, but remember that you don't have to show her flaws all at once. Start off with a few subtle clues as to Lori's problems and have them naturally appear in realistic situations. For example, a big part of Lori's life is her jobs, right? You seem to like my suggestion that she could have been pressured into it by her family, and that's good, but there are also other ways that you can show the downsides of having 21 different careers. When fighting alongside Smoosh, does her high levels of stress make it difficult to concentrate? Does she have some sort of harmful vice (ie: drinking, smoking, excessive caffeine) that she uses to try and compensate for her stress? Does she still have a healthy relationship with her family, or does she consider herself emotionally distant from them for having such high standards? At the same time, don't forget that Lori can still have positive traits too. She can still have useful skills, win in fights, and come up with good ideas. Just remember to balance out the good traits with the bad traits. Eddie, for example, has brains and brawn, but is limited by his conflicting traits of cowardice and poor self-esteem. Sarah is a competent fighter and tactful leader, but her anti-social tendances and stoicism sometimes causes her to be distanced from others. Nobody is good at everything, but nobody is terrible at everything either. '' ''I think that Lori is a good character, and that she has a lot of potential, but you have to remember that no character can be perfect in every way. You seem to be on the right track already in correcting her suishness, but I hope this advice also helps give you some ideas. ~??? I have already given my opinion and ??? summed it up, but I want to add something with my character's negetive traits: Mortal knows how and when to use his abilities, but his immatruity and eagerness makes him less than likable. Falcon is fast, but that's just it; he's a regular teenager caught up in a big adventure. Take Lori's traits, finds ones that make her overpowered and change them or remove them. The jobs needs to have negetive effects, Ben needs to be less of a PRESS BUTTON FOR LIFE-SAVING DEVICE and Lori herself needs to not be so perfect. -Sonik To Anyone: What do you guys think of my characters? I've decided to do a check on my characters to make sure they aren't sues(or stews for that matter). So what do guys think of Rose and Frost? Are they good cahracters in your opinion? Anything I should improve or change? ~Frost To Rhad: How is the TCG coming along? I'd very much like to see what you have so far, like what the cards look like and such. ~ Frost I'm actually surprised that anyone is this interested in them. As for my progress, I have cards typed up for all the characters worth making cards out of from Chapters I-VI. I have also typed up a slew of Items, Events, Locations, Techniques, and Helpers. My only problem now is finding the proper art for each card; it is a pretty big task. But I suppose I can upload the cards I've actually finished. ~Rhad UPDATE: Y'know what? Screw it. I've decided to just print the cards off, hand-draw all the artwork, and scan them back into the computer. It'll be more work, but they'll look a lot better when they're done with artwork designed to fit the awkwardly-sized frame...Anyone wanna help? ~Rhad I'd love to, but my printer won't print. D:< I mean, it'll scan stff in, so if you give me the measurements of the cards and stuff I can draw up pictures to fit the frames. ~Frost I experimented with resizing the cards to make more room for the artwork, but with how many cards I've made (over 200 now), it would be far too time-consuming to be worth it. So, the measurements for the artwork portion of each card are: 2 and 3/8 inches wide 1 and 1/4 inches tall As long as the artwork is more or less proportional to that, it should work fine. Any art should be fairly basic: just a visual for what the card describes. Backgrounds are not necessary, but please have them in color. Also, any contributors can put some moniker (initials, abbreviated username, little symbol, etc.) in the corner of the art if they want. It'll add a little individuality to the artwork. Also, this is open to anyone who wants to contribute, not just Frost. Expect a list of cards ready for illustration either today or tomorrow. ~Rhad Category:Fandom